An article obtained by extruding an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer is used frequently in films, sheets, containers etc. used for packaging foods, medicaments, daily goods, etc. A variety of ethylene-α-olefin copolymers are known and, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes an ethylene-1-butene copolymer in which a melt tension and a melt flow rate satisfy a particular relation, and a temperature of a maximum peak in an endothermic curve measured by a differential scanning calorimeter, and a density satisfy a particular relation, as an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer which is superior in a melt tension and has a narrow composition distribution. Patent Literature 2 describes an ethylene-1-hexene copolymer in which an activating energy of flow is 50 kJ/mol or more, a melt flow rate, a density and a cold xylene-soluble part ratio satisfy a particular relation, and a melting heat amount of the cold xylene-soluble part is 30 J/g or more, as an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer which is superior in a balance between extrusion ability, and anti-blocking property of an extruding article.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A No. 4-213309 gazette
[Patent Literature 2] JP-A No. 2005-97481 gazette
However, the previous ethylene-α-olefin copolymer has been requested to be further improved in a balance between a melt tension, an extrusion load at extruding, and a mechanical strength when produced into an article.